Adaption
by pianomusicfreak11
Summary: Life was hard for Claire. It's about to get even harder now moving to the Big Apple with the Ross clan under her wings. Watch Jessie take the reigns as Claire's guardian, helping her to live life her way, even if heartache is on the route. Rated T for some profanity in the future. My first Fanfic EVER, just... try to bear with the suckiness of it all. Reviews appreciated! LukexOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Hey, peeps, Jess here. What it do? This is my first Fanfic ever, so FLAMES ARE VERY MUCH ACCEPTED, mmkay? I really hope you guys like the first chapter, even if there is no romance in there. Oh, it'll find a way in there, _it always does_. I don't own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it, Disney does. The only thing I own is the concept of this story and my OC Claire.**

"Do I _need_ to stay here?" whined the girl in the elevator.

Her acquaintance sighed, "Yes you do, Claire. It's either this or go to a foster home."

"But-!"

"_No!_ No "buts", nothing. You are to stay with your guardian here in New York. It's a beautiful place; you're an even beautiful girl. Just give it a chance, okay?"

Claire sighed, "_Fine_." The elevator doors opened to a lavish foyer. The foyer led to the living area, where a fight was taking place.

"Well, it looks like we're in the wrong place, so let's bounce." Claire said.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady! This is your guardian's family, so you'll stay with them." The woman said.

A little boy stared at the two in the elevator, "_Jessie! Someone is here to see you!_"

He guided the two guests into the foyer, leading the adult into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned and stood beside her. The luggage was still in the elevator, nobody seemed to notice it.

"My apologies for my siblings' behaviour, they are in a dilemma at this moment." He said, "My name is Ravi. Ravi Ross."

"Well Ravi Ross, it's nice to meet you. I don't know if I'll be staying here for long, but it's good to know I have a friend like you."

"Why, thank you, Madame." All the commotion in the room stopped as Ravi's last word was uttered.

"Hey Ravi, who's the girl?" Asked the only other boy in the room.

"What's it to you, Freckles?" she retorted challengingly.

"Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be talking to him…"

"Excuse me, but he's a hell of a lot more of a man than you are." She interjected. The kitchen door swung open, revealing the Social Services worker and Jessie, the talented yet underpaid nanny.

"Claire, don't say that to your _family_." The SSW **(****AN: ****I'm sorry, I got lazy in writing Social Services Worker, so let's just use those three letters for the rest of the story!)**said tightly.

"Jessie's my family, these people aren't," she stated flatly.

"Hey, 'cuz, haven't seen you in a long time. How's the Base doing?"

"It was okay, I guess. A little down when the Admiral and Sargent died. Then I had to leave, but at least I still have you as family."

"What about the General?"

"No thanks, he's been, uh, strung up after you left. When his only sibling died, he cracked." She stated solemnly, "Took ten men to get him under control. When Social Services came, he suggested taking me here to live with you. Didn't Eileen already explain this to you in the kitchen while I saw this brawl unfold?"

"She didn't tell me _everything_. But, yes, you're staying here with us, as a family."

"_Family_? What family?"

"This family." She pointed to the children and herself.

"The family that just fought on a sofa a few minutes ago?"

"It's the thought that counts, right? Well, I better be going, take care, Claire!"

"Wait, but-!"

"No buts!" the woman scurried to the elevator and threw the luggage into the room. As the doors closed, everyone turned to look at the girl. Her brown hair was loosely curled to perfection, her eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudy day. She was of average height, thin enough compared to other girls. The beanie that situated on her head covered half of her hair; her face was covered by her long bangs. No makeup was spotted on her face, nothing.

"Okay, you people can stop staring at me now; I'm not an exhibit at the Met."

"You should be, you're _so pretty_!" squealed the eldest daughter of the Ross clan.

"Um, thanks, I guess..?" replied Claire.

Jessie clapped, "Well then, how's about we get you situated to your new room?!"

"Okay…" they walked into the guest bedroom. "And now I know _why _Jessie wanted to come here. Nice room."

"It's bigger than _mine_! Why didn't you guys tell me that there was a bigger room?!" Jessie complained.

"Because it's our _guest bedroom_, not the nanny's bedroom." Emma said.

"Claire! Claire, can you come play with me and Emma later? You're invited to our tea party with Chubby the Bear and Millie the Mermaid!" Zuri exclaimed.

Claire gasped, "I'd just _adore_ coming to your tea party! What an honor is this, going to a tea party at _Queen Zuri's_ palace!"

"Great, it's at three o'clock _sharp_, and it's BYOB- Bring Your Own Boa."

"Got it, Majesty. Wouldn't miss it for the world." As the family dispersed, Emma stayed behind looking at the room.

"Need any help unpacking? I'd be happy to help in any way." The eldest Ross child stated.

"Thanks, actually, could you take these two bags and put them in the closet, if you don't mind." Claire asked.

"Sure."

As they unpacked Claire's belongings, the two girls made small-talk.

"So, what brought you here to the great New York?"

"Well, my parents died, and when I needed a guardian, Jessie's name was brought up and I agreed to her. Her father's not too fit on taking care of me right now, so... yeah."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's all good; at least I have a family I can stay with."

"OMG, where did you get these shoes?!" Emma exclaimed. She held the shoes up to show.

"Oh, those? I bought them just for fun. They look good, don't they?" Claire replied. Indeed it was true; the shoes were four inches tall, pumps, to be exact. They were glittery all over, silver in colour.

"They are _gorgeous_!"

"They're yours." She stated simply.

"A-are you sure? I mean, they're _your_ shoes, I wouldn't want to take them from you."

"I don't use them. What size are you?"

"Five. I'm a five."

"Just my size, too. Have 'em, I haven't used them, so they're brand new. I brought them because I thought that there might be an occasion to wear them for, but, nothing. They're too flashy for me anyways."

A gust of wind and a knocked down Claire later, squeals were heard throughout the penthouse.

"_Jessie, look at these shoes! Aren't they to die for?_!"

"_What happened? WHO DIED_?!"

"Nobody died, 'cuz, I just gave Emma a pair of shoes." Claire stated.

"Wow, I didn't know you brought shoes worthy enough for Emma."

"Well, let's just say that I had a few wardrobe changes since the last time you saw me." Claire said mysteriously.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_No way_, you're giving me your _doll_?" Zuri said surprised.

"Of course! I don't use it, and, as I can see from your bedroom door, you have a liking to them."

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_ Zuri squealed.

"It's no problem for the Queen of this fine kingdom." Claire bowed.

"Are you ready for my tea party?"

"Who wouldn't be? I heard that it's spectacular!"

"Then come in, come in!"

The room was the epitome of an eight year old girl's. With its lavish array of girly toys, any school girl would happily live here forever. Emma was situated at a little table at one corner of the room.

"Hey Claire! How do you like the party?"

"It's marvelous! I love her room! It's like heaven for eight year olds!" she whispered.

"Thank-you, Lady Claire." Zuri interjected.

"So, what are we talking about today?"

"Well, what are your interests?" Emma asked.

"Well, they're not as lavish as you think. I like drawing, skateboarding, taking pictures, reading, writing. The only slightly girly thing I like is probably clothes, but then again, doesn't _everyone_ need clothes?"

"Well, since we're on the subject of _everyone_, did you see any guys that you take a liking to?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, do you like any boys?" Zuri encouraged.

"Well…" they leaned in to hear, "No. I haven't seen anyone that catches my eye. _But_, if I ever do, I'll come to you two first, deal?"

They nodded, "_Deal_."

As the minutes passed, the drinking of tea and conversation continued.

'_Huh, these people are better than I thought they'd be.' _Claire thought. '_I can get used to this, maybe I can adapt into their world.' _

It is true; the Rosses adopted Claire into their world, now it's was time Claire did the same.

"_Luke, where'd you put my shoes?! Those were a gift from Claire!_"

"_Then I guess she won't mind it that I throw them off of the terrace!_"

"_Don't you __**dare**__ do that Luke Ross!" _

'_Eh, then again, I'd need some getting used to __**that **__for a change.' She thought._

"_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN HERE!" _

"_THE LITTLE GIRL'S RIGHT, GUYS! JUST GIVE EMMA HER SHOES BACK!" _

"_Why don't we just continue this bicker in the morning, if you please? Mrs. Kipling is becoming very grouchy at this moment." _

"_**F**__**ine**__. Goodnight Zuri, goodnight Emma, goodnight Ravi, goodnight-"_

"_WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GO TO SLEEP? KEEP IT UP AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" _

**AN: That was the first chapter in this Fanfic, many more to come! I'll try and update regularly, but if I don't... virtually skin me alive, deal? (Let's hope it doesn't come to that...) Thanks for reading, see you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Days, School Days

"So wait, you're telling me you don't need to go to school?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Nope. I do all my work at home. Then, I send it finished to the teachers. It's kind of like homeschooling, except without the teachers." Claire explained. They were in the living room, the Ross children heading off for school.

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me about this? I could've stayed home with Jessie instead of these freaks at school!"

"You do realize that you wouldn't have any contact with the outside world, and that you wouldn't have the friends you have now?" Claire said.

"But, it's _Jessie_! I love her military voice, and her cookies, and I even sleep in one of her shirts!" he hissed.

Claire hit him upside the head. "You're a sick _bastard_, you know that?" she growled.

"No I'm not; I call it dedication and patience for my woman."

"Well, your _woman_ is six years older than you, and she's your _nanny_. Adding to the fact that she has a _boyfriend_ already, just lowers your chances with her."

"Way to put a damper on a dude's mood…" Luke answered, frowning.

"Did you just use the word _damper_?" she snorted, "Way to use your vocab words in a regular sentence."

"You know what-?!"

"_Kids! It's time to go, the bus'll be here any minute!_" Jessie called.

"Save it for later, Freckles, for later." Claire stated. As she walked up the stairs to her room, she smiled. '_Oh, this is good. This is __**really**__ good." _She thought.

"Jessie! JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE JESS-"

"_What_?! What do you need so badly that you screamed my name more than seven times?" Jessie seethed.

"Sheesh, 'cuz, I was just gonna ask you if I could skateboard around the neighbourhood."

"Really? Well," she put on a thinking face, "Don't go too far, okay? And don't talk to anyone who seems creepy, okay? If anyone offers you something, decline, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Can I go visit Emma's school, though?"

"Yeah, but make sure to go into the office to sign in and get a visitor's pass, okay?"

"Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… where's Emma's school?" Claire asked lamely.

"The bus is leaving right about now, just follow it until it gets to the high school."

"Okay," Claire ran down the stairs, skateboard in hand, camera ready for taking pictures, "Bye, Jessie!"

"Be safe!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will be!" she got into the elevator and waited (very impatiently) until she got to the lobby. She saw the bus just about leaving to the school, so the skated beside it the whole way there. As kids got off, she noticed a tall blonde exiting the bus. '_I guess this is my stop_,' she thought.

"What are you doing here, Claire?" said a _very_ familiar voice.

"Luke?! What are you doing here?"

"This is my school."

"But, but, I thought this was the bus to _Emma_'s school!"

"Well, you could always leave."

"_Luke!_ It isn't the time! I don't know how to get back to the apartment!" Claire screamed, shaking said boy by his shoulders.

"Then stay. For all I care, you might just have to come home with me." Luke stated, smirking.

"Oh, don't you smirk at me, Freckles! This is a major crisis! I have work to do, classes to finish!"

"Then stay in my class for the day, no worries. Hakuna Matata."

She sighed, "Fine, but if I get caught, you're paying for it, Ross."

"Yo Luke! Who's the girl?" a boy ran up to the pair.

"Nobody Brendan, she lives with me. She's my nanny's cousin."

"Well I'd like to live with _this_ under my roof." He pointed at me.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect others? Or is that just for the people who are capable to learn more than one thing a day?" **(AN: Sorry, I suck at dissing things. The last time I dissed something, I was in the fourth grade.)**

"She has a mouth on her, I like it." He smiled at Claire.

"Well I don't like you."

"Who cares? I can pick you up and drag you off to a corner and do whatever I want with you."

"And I can sharp shoot from a fifty mile radius. That and my dad excessively trained me in combat, so if you want to mess with this, oh, you'll end up in the dirt." Claire challenged.

"Watch it, _Princess_, don't get too full of yourself."

"Just like you are now? I beg to differ, but, you're a total idiot compared to this one." She pointed to Luke.

"Don't get me involved in this, Claire! I'm the neutral party here!" Luke complained.

"Well you're biased right now with this diphthong!"

"Who you calling a diphthong, dimwit?!"

"You wanna bring it? _OH, IT'S ON NOW, BROTHA!_"

Brendan sent punch after punch to Claire, never hitting her, because Claire was blocking. After a few minutes of reckless punching, Claire was annoyed. So, in any situation where a dude was being a total _ass_, she kicked him where the sun don't shine, and smirked as he hit the ground with a loud _THUD!. _

"And that's why you don't mess with me. Bye, Bitch! Hope you have a happy time getting up!" Claire screamed, running away. "Hurry up, Ross! Or else he'll be hunting you!"

As they entered the school, wheezing was heard from the two. "_Never again, Claire. Never again_."

"You," she took a big intake of air, "You can't blame me if the dude was attempting to rape me. He's a sexual predator."

"He didn't mean it, at least I don't think so."

"Well that's a comforting thought…"

"_Oh LUUKE!_"

"_Shit_. _She found me_." He hissed.

"Who?"

"_Luke!_" a girl with blonde hair skipped to us, "Why didn't you pick me up at the bus stop?"

"Uhm, uh, because I was helping my friend over here to the office."

"Don't bring me into this, Freckles. You saw what I did to your friend Brendan, that can happen to you too." Claire threatened.

"Well _this _is taking a turn for the worse… Look Christine, I like you and all-"

"Yeah?" she nodded willingly, begging for him to continue.

"-But I only like you as a classmate."

'_And pip pip do doodley do to him. That must've hurt.'_ Claire thought. "Hey Luke, why don't you take me to the office now?"

"I'd be happy enough to help you find the office." With that, they ran away from the girl close to tears.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Claire backhanded him in the arm, "Why'd you say that, you idiot?!"

"Because she freaks me out, okay? She's a _stalker_. She takes my hair and puts it in a plastic bag! She could have enough hair to _clone me_!"

"Well, I don't think she'll be cloning you now, dude. You're probably on her hate list… or kill list, either one." Claire said reassuringly.

"_Thanks, what could I ever do without you_?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to live without all this awesomeness powering you." Claire boasted.

"Get ready for some more stalkers, I have a few."

"Please, I can bear more than just stalkers and rapists. By the way, I thought schools were safe here..? There are child molesters that are _children_!"

"Well, some people are different than others. Not everybody is a rapist in the world. If they were, well this'd be a lifelong _Taken_ movie."

"True that, brother, true that."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Mr. Clarence? You have someone who would like to join the class today. This is Claire Prescott." The principle informed the teacher.

"Welcome to the class Ms. Prescott. You can sit beside Mr. Ross today, if you'd like." Mr. Clarence said.

"I'd be happy enough to." Claire said tightly.

"Hey _best friend_ how are you?" Luke asked.

"Oh, shut up, Luke!" she hissed.

"Ms. Prescott? Is there a problem over there?" Mr. Clarence asked.

"Nothing of the sorts. But, for that equation to equal the line on the graph, the exponent would need to subtract two thirds, not three quarters. And it's the y-intercept equation you're using, not the x-intercept." Everyone in the class turned to look at Claire.

"Well, thank you for the correct answer, Ms. Prescott," the teacher stated, "Now, can anyone tell me the equation for this line on page 293?"

"Luke, pass me your textbook." Claire demanded.

"Why?"

"You're not using it, and I want to see the line on the graph."

"No! It's my pillow!"

"And this is why you suck at math."

"Well, you… you suck at talking."

"It's speaking, and… _Oh, just give me the damned textbook already_!"

"_Never!_"

"_You're using it as a pillow!"_

"_So? It's better than using it for school!"_

"_No, it isn't! You need education for the future! This is the reason why people are so dumb now a days, all you people think about is the present and stupid technology, __**not**__ the future, where people want to make a difference, where people want to change the world for the better._" Claire shrieked.

The class clapped, "Very well spoken, Ms. Prescott, but it isn't English class right now," Mr. Clarence said.

Claire mocked coughing, "Well, when _is_ English class?"

"After lunch."

"Oh, okay then."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**LUNCH**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Claire asked a girl at an empty table in the cafeteria.

"Don't care." She responded.

"Okay." She sat down.

"Hey Prescott, get over here!" called a boy sitting with Luke.

"What is it _now_? I was going to eat my lunch!"

"I heard you beat up Davis this morning." Said the boy.

"Davis?" she questioned.

"He means Brendan. Lucas meet Claire, Claire meet Lucas." Luke explained.

"Nobody's ever done that, or if they tried, they'd be sent to the ER." Lucas said.

"Wow, who knew people who were scared of the little rapist would get sent to the ER?" Claire asked.

"Everyone who's tried." Luke said, "Sit with us, you don't want to mess with Ginger over there."

"Why not? Is she gonna beat me up or something?"

"Nope, she just likes her isolation."

"Oh, okay. Just hold on." Claire walked to the table where her lunch was laying. "Is it okay if I sit with those guys over there? I don't want to leave you if you want me here sitting with you."

"It's okay, everyone finds someone better than me to sit with." She said depressingly.

"…would you want to sit with us, too?"

"I don't know if I should."

"And why not?"

"Some people don't exactly _like _to be around me."

"As in..?" Claire took a seat beside the girl.

Ginger sighed, "Just because I hit a teacher because she was literally abusing every student at my last school, I get a reputation here as a violent and deadly predator."

"Who cares? I just whooped Brendan Davis' ass and people are scared of me too. The only reason why I'm not that scary to others is because I know the sissy over there, Luke Ross."

"Huh… I'm Ginger. Ginger Jones. What class are you in?"

"Oh, I don't go here, I'm homeschooled. I was actually supposed to be at a high school right now to visit my friend Emma, but after a mix-up with the buses, I was here. I'm Claire Prescott."

"Nice to meet you, Claire…"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"What was that about at lunch?" Luke asked.

"Oh, nothing concerning you." Claire waved him off. They were walking home, or in Claire's case, boarding home.

"Lucas is taking a liking to you," Luke informed her.

"Does it look like I give a damn? The boy's probably just impressed I kicked that _ass_ to the curb like everyone wanted." She stated.

"Well, he couldn't _shut up_ about you today."

"_Don't care_, Luke." She hissed.

"You should give him a chance…" he said softly.

Claire snorted, "When hell freezes over and the dead come back to life."

"That could happen with global warming."

"Good grief, it's like talking to a post."

"…a _hot_ post?"

"No, a post in the winter that kids get their tongues stuck to." She spoke, mimicking the actions in the air. "_Help me, help me, mommy! My tongue is stuck to a pole!"_

Luke chuckled, "That's funny… for a _girl joke_."

"And you think you can do better?" She challenged him.

"But of course. Your mama's so fat,-" Luke started.

"So we're using 'Yo Mama' jokes now? I regret to inform you, my mother's _dead_."

"Oh yeah, whoops."

"Whoops it is, Freckles."

'_I know he means well, it's not like he'll end up falling in love with me or something,' _Claire thought, '_This isn't a stupid movie about two friends who fall in love… or is it? Pfft, no it isn't, or else there'd be another dude trying to catch my attention!' _

And so, the two teens walked back to the apartment in which Jessie nearly strangled her cousin for getting lost and going to another school.

"_JESSIE, LET GO OF MY NECK!"_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME YOUR WERE AT A DIFFERENT SCHOOL?! I ALMOST STRANGLED EMMA FOR NOT BRINGING YOU BACK!"_

"_ZURI! RED ALERT, RED ALERT! THE NANNY'S GONE PSYCHO!" _

"_MAN UP MOWGLI! IT'S JUST SOME COUSINLY LOVE!" _

"_If this is cousinly love, I never want to meet our cousins."_

**So, this is the second chapter. I know, it sucked, even though it was long, it sucked. Just be happy there was at least some context in it. And some **_**romance**_**! Well, if you could call it that..? Whatevs, I shall update as soon as possible, since it's winter break here, and, I have no idea what to do for the next week and a few days. See you on the flip side, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: High School Awaits!

**I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter! Well, here it goes:**_**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. The only things I own are the plot of the story and my OC, Claire.**_

"…You signed me up for _high school_ with this idiot?" Claire jutted her thumb towards Luke.

"It'll be good for you! High school is the best four years of your life!" Jessie exclaimed.

Emma interrupted, "I thought those were your _worst _years? Remember T-Bob? And your prom disaster? And that time when-"

"Okay, we get it Emma, I had a bad high school experience, just _let it go_!" Jessie exaggerated.

"But yeah, high school is going great for me; it'll go great for you too, don't worry." Emma explained.

"You've been going to school for ten years before this, I've been sending my work in to teachers ever since I could remember. I'm socially challenged, Emma, face it. I'll be a loser like in the movies." Claire stated.

"No you won't! We'll work on your social skills, and I'll take you shopping for new clothes!"

"What's wrong with my clothes now?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just… everybody needs new clothes, right?"

"Sure, Emma, sure."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Lesson One: Greetings. Okay Claire, you can't just go up to someone and say 'Hi!'. You need to work on the fundamentals of greeting people."

"I thought you _could_ go up to someone and say 'Hi' to them. Isn't that the point of a greeting?" Claire asked.

"No! You need to make a good impression! Don't go and look like a ditz just because you decided to greet a guy the wrong way!" she shrieked.

"Whoa there girl, no need to get to your boiling point on first impressions. How about we end the lessons for a while? You seemed stressed…"

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"I'll make you some tea… on second thought, maybe just water. We don't want you steaming into the ER."

"I'm fine Claire, all good."

"No, you're not. You have eye bags and you look more pale than usual. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You don't have to teach me how to be social, you know that. But I _do_ appreciate the effort you're putting into this. Going to an actual school is new to me, and it's nice to know you'll be with me there."

"Don't forget me, I'm very important on this joyride that is high school." Luke stated at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, just knock it off and run around somewhere else, Freckles." Claire called.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next day, the two girls parted the penthouse for a little shopping day at the local mall. As they entered the building, Emma gave commentaries to Claire. "Okay, Lesson Two: Outfits. Outfits can change the way people look at you."

"I thought you said no more lessons?"

"Hide that fact right now. My friend Rosie here is helping me get you a new outfit for your first day of high school." Emma pointed to a girl in a leather jacket and chains.

"Hi there, Rosie."

"Hi yourself…You look like you just came out of the army."

"I kinda did...? I lived with my parents who were in the army before they… d-disappeared. Yeah, disappeared." Claire said.

"_Okay_ then, what classes are you taking?" Rosie asked.

"I have no idea, Jessie chose them for me…"

"And the nanny strikes again! So, how does it feel to have a nanny living with you?" she interviewed Claire.

"Well, it's normal, she's my cousin."

"So you pay her to serve you, yet when you serve her, you get nothing?" Rosie questioned.

"Uh, no..? She doesn't serve me, that's what a butler's for, and I haven't met him yet."

"Ugh, I don't think you'd want to." Emma stated.

"Well, you brought me here for a reason, so why don't we just look for clothes?" Claire stated.

"Okay, let's all go to _one_ store that we all like. Okay say names on three. One, two, three…"

"Harley Davidson!" "Luis Vuitton!" "Pacsun!"

The many shoppers were staring weirdly at the three girls as they screamed their share of stores to go to.

"Well _that_ didn't work out well… one more time. Ready, one, two, three…"

"_Forever 21!_" they screamed together.

"And that's how you do it people, compromise from the point of views of teenage girls!" the three applauded, joined by some other randoms in the crowd who just wanted to clap.

The teens ran into said store, looking at different items of clothing. "Okay, we'll meet in front of the dressing rooms in fifteen, deal?" Emma stated.

"Got it, dude." Claire said, making a thumbs up.

"Whatever." Rosie sighed.

Said girls ran in different directions, eyeing and unfolding tops, jeans, and trying on shoes. Time ticked, and soon enough, they met, as said, in front of the dressing rooms.

"Okay, one girl goes first, so the rest can critique, got it?" Emma ruled.

"Sure, I guess." Claire stated.

"Whatever gets me out of this mall faster." Rosie murmured.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Oh good _God_ that's hideous!" Emma exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Emma? You don't like the shirt?" Rosie taunted.

"_Don't like_? More like willing to incinerate it in the graveyard and spread the ashes over a random grave…" Emma said, disgusted.

"Okay, okay, it's not like Rosie's just trying to mock you with her choice of clothing, "Claire reassured. "Bonus for the _very distinguished_ description of what she'd do to it." She whispered.

"Thanks, I do try." Rosie whispered sarcastically.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Ah_, the first day of school! It's always the best!" Emma said.

"Sure, you guys are fine with it. I don't know half the classes I'm gonna take…" Claire said bitterly.

"I'm sure Jessie chose appropriate classes for you! And if not, you can always switch." Emma reassured her.

"That's good; I might have to switch _all_ of my classes if Luke's in 'em." She said.

Emma chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"You've lived with him for more than ten years. Stop lying to me."

"…Okay, it's hell."

"Bring on the babes!"

"Bring on the _bruises_ if you keep yelling like that…" Claire threatened.

"_Guys, the bus'll come any minute! Get downstairs to the lobby NOW!_"

"OKAY JESSIE! WE'RE GOING NOW!"

"_HAVE FUN ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, CLAIRE!_"

"THANKS FOR REMEMBERING US, JESSIE!" Luke screamed, annoyed.

"_Have fun, kids!"_ Jesse screeched. Luke slouched as Emma and Claire chuckled.

"What, you want a kiss goodbye from her?" Claire asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to get _one_…" he frowned.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Whoa,_" Claire said in astonishment. The school was indeed magnificent. The beige walls lead into the office, then turned to brick. White marble columns ran through the entire front of the school. It looked like a tan White House

"Okay, we all need to head into the gym to get our schedules." Emma ruled.

"Okay, how about our gym uniforms?"

"We get them there too." Emma added.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Please form an orderly line in front of the table. Form an orderly line at the front of the table."_ Squawked the secretary.

"I didn't know people were this violent at school. I had to flip three people already to get to you guys." Claire informed them.

"It's never been like this, I don't know what's with the newbies." Emma stated, shoving people, "Now I know why. Look." She pointed towards the table. There sat a boy presumed to be seventeen years old, with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. There's enough of me to go around!" he yelled. More and more girls came screaming through the crowd.

"..Emma? _Emma? EMMA SNAP OUT OF IT_!" Claire slapped said girl on the cheek.

"Thanks for that. Let's just pass through and get our schedules." Emma stated. They slid through the crowd to the front of the line. "Names?" the boy asked.

"Emma Ross, Luke Ross, and Claire Prescott."

"Ah, here you are. And what sizes are you?"

"We're all smalls, thank you very much."

"Here you go. Have an awesome school year!"

"…thanks, I guess." Claire says.

"Hey Emma, there's Rosie!" Rosie waved and beckoned us over to her.

"Have you seen the lineup for schedules?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were just there." Luke responded.

"But there was this totes _gorgeous_ guy that was at the front desk! You should've _seen_ him, Rosie. He was _to die_ for." Emma explained.

"Well, when we discuss who's gonna die, I'll put your name in." Claire said.

"You two should find your lockers, we'll go to the Caf, I need some breakfast." Rosie suggested.

So the two freshmen ventured off to fine their lockers, together, of course.

"_539, 540, 541, 542-oh!_ Here it is! Locker number _543_, oh, sorry." Claire apologized, bumping into another person.

"It's cool… freshman?" The girl asked. Her eyes glowed amber and her black hair was sleek and straight.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a freshman too. I'm Quinn, Quinn Tremblay." She stuck her hand out.

"Nice name. I'm Claire, Claire Prescott." Claire responded, shaking Quinn's hand.

"What classes do you have?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I didn't even check yet." She pulled out her schedule.

_**Prescott, Claire M. Semester 1**_

_**Period 1 (8:40- 9:59)**__ -English Ricci. O _

_**Period 2 (10:03-11:19)**__-Science Logan. A _

_**Lunch (11:23- 12:39)**_

_**Period 3 (12:39-1:19)**__-Mathematics Harris. E_

_**Period 4 (1:19-2:35)**__-Fundamentals of Dance Ford. I _

"Looks like we have two classes together this semester. That's cool." Quinn broke the silence.

"Yeah, at least I'll have one friend to sit with." Claire stated. Suddenly a person took her schedule. She swiftly turned around, "_Luke!_ Give my schedule back!"

"Huh, we have three classes together."

"…Which ones?" She asked cautiously.

"Periods 1, 2 and 4."

"_You're kidding_."

"Nope, not even a little, _bestie_!" he skipped around her. "_YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!"_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As the day flew by, Claire was getting more and more irritated at the fact that Luke was annoying her to no end. It was the last class of the day, and the students were waiting for the teacher to appear through the door.

"Welcome, class! I'm your teacher this semester, Mrs. Ford. Now, you'll be learning the different techniques and genres of dance, from Ballet to Hip-Hop. Now, our first lesson today is…" she said, leaving suspense. As everyone was wondering what type of dance they were doing, the teacher stalked to the CD player and played the music. Melodies of violins and cellos filled the room. Everyone groaned.

"Now, every _boy_ in this class will pick a name out of this hat, and that will _permanently_ be your partner. So, who wants to go first?" she asked enthusiastically, "Fine, we'll do this in alphabetical order. Robby Allen." A short boy shuffled to the front of the room and placed his hand in the hat. He spoke the name on the slip of paper, "Natalie Williams?" a girl sighed and raised her hand. The two stood along the side of the room, waiting for other names to be called. Soon enough, Luke's name was called.

"Go on, son, say the name on the paper in your hand."

He smirked and said, "Claire Prescott."

"_Oh, shit, that's me."_ She muttered under her breath, walking towards Luke.

"Hey bestie! How you doing?" he asked eagerly.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_JESSIE WHY'D YOU SIGN ME UP FOR DANCE CLASS?!"_

"_I thought you'd like it! You used to always dance when I came over!"_

"_YEAH, WHEN I WAS __**SEVEN**__! I'M FOURTEEN NOW, I HAVE DIFFERENT INTERESTS!"_

"_Well you can't change classes now, everything else is full." _

"_THIS ISN'T YOUR ARGUMENT FRECKLES! This is between me and my cousin."_

**Wassup my friends? Here to say, hope you're doing okay! (I just read that out loud. That was the worst rhyme I've ever heard in my entire life.) So, how y'all doing? Is you okay? That's good 'cause I wanted to know. Yeah, this was probably one of the only chapters that Luke is a little cray-cray, but… I'm sorry, it just kinda sucks. So, I'm actually updating with **_**two chapters **_**this time, and hope you like chapter four! See you on the flip side!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares Suck, Big Time

**Hello, internet! Jess here, bringing you the fourth chapter in this story. This chapter's in Luke's POV, so it might be a little different. Disclaimer: **_**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. The only things I own are the plot of the story and my OC, Claire.**_

**LUKE**

When he woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't expect to hear anything but snoring. But, this night was different. There was a major thunderstorm outside, and once in a while, lightning would illuminate his room. He heard whimpering, like a dog, coming from one of the other rooms.

He shuffled out of his room into the hallway, aware of the people sleeping. He zoned in on the room where the crying was heard. Claire's room.

From the moment she spoke the first sentence to him, he knew she was different. He didn't know if it was in a good way or not, but hey, he only knew her for three months. That's only enough time to be accustomed to her habits.

He walked into the room, staring at the silhouette of the girl. It shook, just as lightning glowed up the room. Another whimper, and more thunder booms later, Luke called, "Claire? Are you okay?"

The sounds stopped. "Luke?"

He walked up to her bed, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, F-Freckles. J-just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." She shivered.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He could just tell her to go to sleep, and he in turn would get more sleep; he could book it out of there and dream about Jessie at her bikini pageant; or he could ask her to explain her dream to him. The possibilities were only three, but with dire consequences. If he left her hanging, she'd keep doing this thing, whatever it was, until she'd get sent to a psychologist for therapy. _But_, if he stayed and listened, he'd lose some _major_ dream time. And dream time is happy time. "Spill."

"What?" Claire asked incredulously.

"What was so bad that you woke up in the middle of the night shivering your ass off and whimpering like a puppy?"

"You really want to know?"

"…Yes, I do."

"Just promise not to tell anyone, okay? Cross your heart?" Claire urged. He crossed the area where his heart was. She sighed, "I dreamt about the night my parents died."

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"Just listen, you made your end of the deal, it's my turn now." she stated.

"A few months ago… someone came into our house. I don't know how, since the base always has guards. It was pouring, maybe Jimmy was on night duty that night, who knows. Well, news of a breakout at the Rehab Center in the next town over spouted. The person was armed, and they decided to flee into the next town, which was after our base. Apparently, cutting through our base is easier than going around it," she said venomously, "So they did. Don't know why, don't know how, but they chose my family to kill. I knew this was gonna be a bad night the minute I went to bed…"

"When I heard the footsteps coming from the stairs, I took my taser-" she continued.

"Your parents let you have a _taser?"_

"_Yes, they did!_ So I took it, and I hid under my bed. When I heard the footsteps coming into my room, I froze in place, under the safety of my bed. I could see their bare feet, all wet and bloody and scraped. Then, they dropped the gun into the hallway. I guess my dad heard something, because I saw him walk out into the hallway. That's when I saw it, I heard my dad screaming, "_What are you doing in my house?! LEAVE,NOW!_" the dude picked up the gun, and shot my dad, right in the heart. I knew he was dead, I could see the blood on his shirt. My mom was screaming, "_John? JOHN?!_" the killer went inside my parents' bedroom, and I heard about four or five shots ring through the air. Then, they just left… It was like the only purpose they came there, was to kill my parents." He looked at her, and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He didn't even notice Claire was crying, she was so quiet.

"Hey, _hey_, it's okay now. You're not there, you're here, in New York. You're far away from that place. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I'll make sure of it." He reassured her, rubbed her arms.

"Are you serious?" she said softly before looking at him.

"Positively serious." He nodded.

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die." He reassured.

"…Thanks Luke, it helped to talk about it."

"Nah, it's no problem." He scratched the back of his neck, "You should be getting to sleep. Second week of school tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah… I swear your grade teacher taught better math than Ms. Hemingway, she doesn't even know how to explain the," she yawned, "The proper formulas for calculating the areas of three dimensional objects."

"Don't go all math on me now, or I'll be fast asleep before you are." He chuckled, walking towards the door.

"Wait, don't-!" she called.

"What?"

"…could you stay with me until the storm ends?" she asked oh-so innocently.

"Why not?" he said, lying down beside her. "So… watcha wanna do?"

"I don't know…" she yawned again, "What was your childhood like?"

"I don't remember anything before I got adopted, actually. It's better not to know what was in the past anyways." He stated, "When I was adopted, Emma didn't really like it. She never did, actually. She always wanted the attention on her. Then again, little girls _needed_ attention on them for a few years."

"Wow, such a heart-warming story," Claire said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's how it was, you can't change the past." He put his hands up defensively.

She chuckled, "But you _can_ change the future."

"Tell me, how so, oh mighty philosopher?"

"Oh, shut up!" she swatted him.

"Come on, you need sleep. How are you going to function in Dance Class tomorrow if you don't get some rest?"

"You should tell yourself the same thing." Claire stated, tucking herself under the blankets. After a few yawns, and a small "Thanks", she was out.

"I knew you could do it. You just needed the motivation…" Jessie said, leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't know you were awake." Luke stated.

"I heard her too. She knew someone would hear eventually, we're the same that way."

"Did you hear what happened with-?"

"Just the last few parts… it's nice to know she has people to depend on here, to know she'll be okay." Jessie said, leaning to get up from her position.

"Do you think-?"

She nodded, "Probably not. All she needed was a person to tell, now that she has, she should be fine."

He sighed, "That's good. Should I-?"

"Go back to your room, Luke… and don't go _anywhere_ near her when she's unconscious."

"Why not? Think I might make a move on your little cousin?" he smirked.

"No, she senses more when she's sleeping. That's how she knew when that murderer came into her house."

"Then wouldn't she-?"

"No, she's in a deep, _deep_ sleep. It's good to hear she's fine, but it's gonna be hard to wake her up tomorrow." Jessie sighed.

"Well, I'd like to see you try…" he walked back into his room, going into his dream state.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Good morning, bestie," Luke greeted the next morning, smirking. They were alone in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Claire was decked out in her pajamas, glaring at said boy, "Not one _word_, Freckles, _or the koala gets it_."

"I had a good sleep, thanks for asking." He said sarcastically.

"That's good for you, because I didn't." She said, munching on her Poptart.

**Hello people of Earth, Jupiter and Wisconsin! This was one of the more serious chapters. Yeah, I needed to add some **_**depth**_** and a description on how Claire's parents died. A wee bit blunt, eh? Well, I suck at writing tragedies, or **_**anything**_** for that matter… Hoped you like this chapter, even though it was pretty short. I'll see you on the flip side! (-ᴥ-) (Well **_**that**_** was a failed emoticon… '-.- ) **


	5. Chapter 5: Nanny for a Day

**Hello, my peeps! Vas Happenin'? Okay, so some people are confused by this story. Here's the sitch:**

_**Claire is FOURTEEN, and so is Luke. (It said it in chapter three, and I quote, "… **__**I'M FOURTEEN NOW**__**, I HAVE DIFFERENT INTERESTS!" Thus stating that Claire is in fact, fourteen.) Emma is one year OLDER than Luke, so she's FIFTEEN. Zuri is NINE and Ravi is (I'm guessing his age right now, I think he's three or two years younger than Luke?) TWELVE. Claire went to Luke's school and was permitted there because she was in the **__**middle-school age range.**__** Luke GRADUATED from middle-school, and now, the story takes place in Luke and Claire's freshman year of HIGH SCHOOL. (BTW this story will progress through their high school years, so by the end of this story, they will be graduating from high school and going off to college. I was thinking of making a second story about their college life, but I have no idea if I should or not.)**_

**I am so sorry that this AN was so long, I needed to clarify some things. **_**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. I also don't own Skittles. The only things I own are the plot of the story and my OC, Claire.**_

"…Jessie? _Jessie_?" Claire called from the door. A muffled "Come in" was heard, followed by a few coughs. "Are you okay, 'cuz? You want me to make breakfast?"

"I'm fine, just have a bit of a cough."

"…and a runny nose…and a fever…and a sore throat."

"…okay, maybe those too."

"I'll make breakfast… While I'm at it, I'll just watch the kids the whole day."

"No, you don't have to-"

"_Shhh!_ You're sick, and plus, it's the weekend. I can do my homework before I go to sleep tonight, and if you feel better tomorrow, you can watch 'em like you do regularly." Claire stated.

"Okay then, but make sure Mrs. Kipling gets her crickets, okay? And make sure the kids eat their vitamins, and-"

"I don't have an eidetic memory, Jessie, but I get what you're saying. Don't worry, relax. I'll be coming up during the day to bring you tea and soup... and maybe extra tissues."

"Thanks, Claire. You're a lifesaver."

"No, I'm not. I hate those candies. More or less a Skittle, okay?"

Jessie sighed, "Fine. You're a _Skittle_."

"Thank you." Claire said, walking out of the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Okay guys, listen up! That means you too, Kipling." Claire clarified, "Jessie's got a little bit of a cold, so I'll be doing everything she does for you today, starting with breakfast. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Well, Jessie would start with an egg white omelette with tomatoes and mushrooms, then some OJ, and then pie afterwards." Luke suggested.

"Nice try, Ross. You ain't fooling me with that, though...Waffles and Milk it is!" she screamed.

As Claire prepped breakfast, Luke snuck up behind her, whispering in her ear, "You know, I like a woman that's good in the kitchen."

"And _you_ know I can kick your ass at any given moment. Step off, Freckles…" Claire threatened, shuddering at the contact.

Luke chuckled, "Looks like you don't want it to…"

She glared at the boy, "Not in a million years will you ever be able to turn me on, Ross."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Well," she said, stepping back to pick up some flour from a bowl, "I guess I can give you this!" she threw the flour towards his face. As it made contact, Luke's hand was already reaching for the eggs.

"Don't you _dare_, Luke." She scolded him.

"Oh, I dare." He said as he smashed the egg onto her hair. She gasped, "Oh, it's on now, dude. _Bring it_, Freckles. Or are you too scared, _koala boy?_"

"Does this look scary to you?" he asked, gesturing to his face.

"Actually, it does. The fact that most girls are into amazes me." She informed him.

"You're one of them, I can tell."

"Yeah, and Ravi's a Martian who rides a T-Rex to school…" she said as flour was sent hurdling towards her. "_Luke!_"

The two teens battled with the ingredients, laughing at the casualties. "You-you look like you got attacked by a baker." Luke said through laughs.

"You don't look any better, Mr. I'm-So-Hot. I'm guessing some angry birds wanted their eggs back?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow, smirking.

"Bravo, Little Miss I'm-So-Smart." He mocked, clapping, "Would you like a cookie?"

"Um… if you haven't noticed, we ran out of flour and eggs to bake with." Claire informed him.

"Well I know where it went…" Zuri said, coming into the kitchen. "You guys look like you came out of _Next Great Baker, _and not in a good way_…_"

"Thanks, Zuri, I was worrying _so much_ about my makeup today…" Claire teased. "Okay, since your brother over here ruined our breakfast, and it's practically almost lunch," She said, peering at the wall clock while Luke denied her, "Why don't we order in?"

"Order?" Luke asked in surprise.

"In?" Zuri added, the same tone as her brother.

"_Yes_, ordering in. You choose what you want from the menu and they deliver it to your house..? You guys never did that, did you?" Claire asked. They both shook their heads in agreement.

"So, what are we ordering?" Luke asked.

"Anybody with allergies?" Claire questioned.

"Nope, none of us. Unless you mean that I'm allergic to Luke's _manly perfume_." Zuri stated.

Claire snorted, "Looks like I'm not the only one here then. Okay, are you guys up for Vietnamese food?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Luke said.

She sighed, "Zuri, can you ask if Emma and Ravi want Vietnamese food?"

"Okay." Zuri said as she walked out of the room.

"Are you sure it's okay to be ordering Vietnamese?" Luke asked unsettlingly.

"Oh, calm down, 'Fraidy Cat! I need to make Jessie soup, so I'm killing two birds with one stone here." Claire explained.

"No, you're lazy." Luke stated.

"Lazy? I'm cleaning up your mess right now!" she screamed as she swept up the flour and mopped the floor.

"So...? You weren't a few minutes ago."

"And..? I was trying to decide whether or not to murder you or just lock you up in a closet. I'm still contemplating that, actually."

"I see Miss _Sassy-Pants _is back. Where was she? Oh, maybe in Luke-Land." Luke teased.

"Take that back, Luke. Never, _ever_ will I be in Luke-Land."

"Are you sure? You're always looking at me in Dance Class."

"I kind of _have to_? You're my partner, I either look at you and your _gigantic feet, _or I fall on my ass."

"I figured you would be into me, I just didn't think it'd be this soon," Luke said, smirking.

'_I'd wipe that smirk off of his face, but I don't want to make Jessie even __**more**__ stressed with her cold.'_ Claire thought. "_Yes_, I am _so_ into you, Luke. That's why I _completely_ ignore you at school!"

"I _knew_ you'd come around."

"Just… you know what? I'll just call in." She dialed the number to a nearby Vietnamese restaurant. "Hello? Hi, can I please get a small Pho, a large fried rice and the uh," she looked at the menu given, "The traditional beef noodle, please? Twenty-two forty nine? Okay, that's good. See you in thirty minutes or less!"

"See _who_, exactly?" Luke asked, walking into Claire's room.

She smirked, "Jealous, much?"

"No!" he spluttered.

"Yeah, and I'm from the planet Zircon. Honestly, you think I'd date the food delivery guy?"

"…no."

"_Well_, my cousin's dating a _doorman_ and that is so odd, don't you think? I mean, if you work under the same building, why don't you talk? I've only seen them talk _once_, and that was because-"

"I don't need an explanation about your cousin's love life," Luke interrupted, "If I'm not in it, I don't care."

"So you'd care if you were in _my_ love life?"

"…maybe. Depends."

"On _what_?"

"If you'd love me more than I'd love you," he stated quietly, "_that_ and the fact that you'd look almost _exactly_ like Jessie. That would fulfill my wildest dreams." He ended wistfully.

"_Well_, I don't think I'd want to know what your wildest dreams are _now_… or _ever_." She stated clearly.

"Well I _bet_ that I'd be in your dreams by the end of the day." He said, taking a step towards her.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so, Freckles. With an attitude like yours, I have no clue why most girls take a second look at you." She said, taking a step backward, towards the wall.

"That's what you need: _a clue_. Without it, you'd probably break." He said, now inches from her face, letting his arm rest on the wall behind Claire.

"Oh yeah?" she said lifting her head in disbelief and anger.

"Yeah. You're just _so tough_ that you need to hide the fact that you think I'm _smoking hot_." He said in retaliation.

"…_Emma? _What is going on in Claire's room?" Ravi asked, looking at the two teens through the open door.

"Something you don't know about, Ravi. It's called _sexual tension_." Emma called.

"And that's why I'm _never_ gonna be excited about puberty…" Zuri added.

The paging system buzzed in. "Jessie? Your Chinese food's here. The delivery guy's waiting for his money." Said a low Jersey-accented voice.

"Thanks, Tony! Tell him to come right up!" Claire called, clearing her throat. "Uh, Luke? You're kind of…in my personal space..?"

"Oh…sorry about that." He replied sheepishly, pulling away from her and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," she said, picking up her wallet, "Kind of unnecessary…" she walked down the stairs with the cash in hand.

Luke sighed, "_Fuck._ What was that?"

"_That _was the beginning of _love_," Emma cooed, walking past the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Here you go, 'cuz. Some soup and some of the other food we ordered." Claire offered, coming into the room.

Jessie sighed in relief, "Thanks, Claire. How you holding up with the kids?"

"Well, _most_ of them are fine…"

Jessie straightened, "Define _most_."

"Emma, Ravi and Zuri are fine, but Luke's…_unsettling_. He was acting weird before the food arrived."

"How so?"

"Well, he got a little worked up about his _hotness_."

"Huh, that's what happened to _me_ the first day I got here."

"What do I _do_, Jessie?! He's practically screwing with me!" Claire exclaimed, shaking her cousin by the shoulders.

"Then screw with him!" Jessie yelled in surprise.

"…and how would I do that?" Claire asked innocently.

Jessie sighed, "I don't know. Make him win at a sport, then I guess just…"

"I'm not listening anymore. This is just too… _awkward_." Claire said in indignation.

"Good, I didn't want to continue with that sentence…"

"Well _okay_… I'm taking the kids to the park, wanna come?" Claire offered.

"Not a chance, Skittle, this Musketeer's staying home. But have fun, and watch out for creeps." Jessie advised.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Okay," Claire called, "Zuri, Ravi, can I trust you to be careful while you're on the jungle-gym?" Both children nodded their heads in agreement. "Good."

"Yo, Prescott! Care to play a game with New York's finest?" Luke asked, tossing a football around with his friends.

"Finest what? Losers? Sure, I'd like to gloat on Monday about how I beat you in football." She answered, running up to them. "Emma..?"

"Don't worry, I'll watch them, just go and beat my brother at his favorite sport."

"Will do, Blondie, will do."

Claire walked up to the boys, "Let's do this." She took off her sweatshirt to reveal a red Henley.

"Oh snap. She took off her hoodie, looks like shit is going down today."

"Okay, _line up_, people. I need to choose my team." Following her orders, all boys lined up. "Okay, you, you, and you." She said pointing to three short guys.

Luke laughed, "Oh, this'll be too easy."

"Just wait for what I've got."

The game started, Luke's team gaining points by the minute. Claire's team was doing okay, but it was hopeless. They were gonna lose. Luke currently had the ball, and Claire was gaining speed towards him. Luckily enough, his friend pushed him towards her, ending in both of them falling. Luke lifted onto his elbows, "Well _hello_."

"Oh, just _shut up _and _get off of me,_ idiot." Claire pressed.

"_Someone_ didn't get their chill pill today."

"Well _someone_'s about to get pounded by me if they don't _get off of me_." She threatened.

"Fine, fine." He lifted himself from over Claire.

"_Luke?! Hey, Luke!" _called a feminine voice.

'_It could be a guy, too. I'd feel bad for him…'_ Claire thought.

"Who's that, dude?" Asked one of Luke's friends, "Is that-?"

"Let's hope not…" Luke interrupted.

"Who _is_ that?" Claire questioned.

"I think it's-" Luke tried to answer.

"_Luke! What are you doing here with another girl?!"_ interrogated the girl. She had bleach blonde hair and was wearing short-shorts and a cropped top.

'_How do people __**do**__ that?! …then again, it isn't practical.' _Claire thought, looking at the girl attempt to flirt with the three boys in front of her,_ 'Yeah, not practical __**at all**__.' _

"Catherine...? What are you doing here?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Well, I was in the park anyways, and when I saw you playing football, I thought 'Maybe I should go and say _Hi_!' and I just did!" she answered cheerfully, glaring at Claire.

"Okay… _Bye_." Luke said.

"But, but-!" Catherine tried to argue.

"Luke, why make her leave?! Just let her stay with us and play a game!" Claire suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Catherine agreed.

"Prescott," Luke sighed, "There'd be an odd number of players."

"Then she'll be a cheerleader. You like cheerleading, _right_, Catherine?" Claire asked.

"Hell _yeah_ I do!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Well then, go and cheer by Emma, okay?"

"Sure, okay."

"Good." Claire reassured. As soon as she left, Luke exploded.

Arms in a fit of rage and surprise, he yelled, "_What the fuck was that?!_"

"In every good football game there must be two kick-ass teams, mascots, and a good half-time show."

"…so Catherine's the show?" he asked confusedly.

"No, you idiot! I'm gonna make her leave you alone for the rest of freshman year…" she said mysteriously.

"…oh. _Oh._" He said in agreement.

"What?"

"What?"

"Let's just play," she answered, sighing. The teens resumed their game, occasionally hearing a "_GO LUKE!_" or a "_COME ON, BABY, GET THE BALL!"_. Most of the boys shot confused looks at the blonde jumping beside a park bench close to the jungle gym. Even _more_ parents looked worriedly at their children. For the most part, many, many, _many_ people thought Catherine was more demented as Creepy Connie in her Harry Potter Dance costume.

"Ready?" Luke screamed.

"For _what_?" Claire asked.

"_The plan_!" he hissed.

"_What plan?!_" she hissed back.

"_The plan for-_ oh, can we just talk regularly?!" Luke said in annoyance.

"I don't know, you started this."

"Me? How is it my fault?!"

"Because you just _had_ to catch _Catherine'_s eye."

"Hey, you can't hate the player, hate the game."

"That's just a stupid cliché, everyone knows to hate the player…"

"Oh yeah? Well look at yourself, _hot stuff_. You just prance around being all pretty and-and.." he stuttered.

"Wait…did you just call me _pretty_?"

"_No_, I said you prance around being all _petty_ and that… you suck at football!" he managed out as his face reddened.

"How do I suck, when I got _five_ touchdowns in a row?" she argued, stepping towards him.

He stepped forward, "Because you didn't even _get the ball_! Brad had to get it for you!"

"Oh, you want me to get the ball?" she challenged, "Well _guess who the hell _has it now?" She pointed at Luke, who spontaneously received the ball. "You do, Freckles."

"Oh no." Luke worried.

"_Run_." She glared at him before taking off.

"_EMMA! __**HELP ME!**_" Luke squealed, running from Claire.

"Too late for that, bro!" Emma called.

The wild goose chase continued until Luke threw the football to Lucas. He stopped running and stood there, looking ahead. He spaced out for a while until something, more like some_one_, bumped into him.

"OOF!" Claire groaned, stumbling. Luke caught her by the waist, their faces less than an inch apart.

"You good?" he asked.

"_Aw, you_ _do care_…" she said nostalgically.

"Hell yeah, I care. I care when someone's chasing me around like they're gonna kill me!"

"Hey, you were the one that insulted me, I blame _you_ on all of this." Claire defended.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see what you say about _this!_" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"_Luke! PUT ME DOWN, OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" _ She threatened. The boy was walking aimlessly to the pond at the park. When she finally was able to see in front of her, she got the idea. "_PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN,PUT ME DOWN RIGHT __**NOW**_!" she protested.

"Fine, I'll let you down. Have a nice bath." He said as he dropped her into the pond. Just before she hit the water, she pulled Luke's wrist, bringing him in too.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_I hate ponds_." Claire stated as she dried off her hair.

"Hey, at least you met some new friends…" Luke joked, patting his head to loosen the water in his ear.

"Whatever, I knew they resembled you anyways. Zuri, Ravi! Come on, guys. We're going to get ice-cream!" Claire shouted. As soon as the sacred word was spoken, Zuri was by Claire's side.

"Did somebody say _ice-cream_?" she stated innocently.

"_Yes_, I know Jessie'd get mad at me, but it's boiling now and I need some cold, creamy goodness!" Claire exclaimed.

"_I love you, Claire!_" Zuri screamed, hugging said girl.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

'_The kids are in bed, Emma's on her laptop, and Luke's doing whatever. Finally, some time to myself.'_ Claire thought to herself, sighing. She was already in her pajamas, inserting the DVD into the player. As the trailers started rolling, a knock on the door surprised her.

"…do you mind if I join you watching," Luke looked at the screen, "_Toy Story?_"

She chuckled, "Of course. It's always better to watch with two."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So you've like, _never_ been to a Disney Park?" Luke said in astonishment.

"Yeah, I haven't. I always begged my parents to take me, but I guess it never happened." Claire said grimly.

"..Maybe it'll happen." He said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe when I'm dead and haunt someone at DisneyWorld." She said flatly.

He chuckled, "It could happen. Just _believe._"

"You sound like Peter Pan."

"Eh, I'm more of a Buzz Lightyear kind of guy."

"…To infinity?"

"And beyond!" they shouted together.

Claire chuckled, "I better get to bed, Jessie might still be sick tomorrow…"

"G'night." Luke called, exiting the room.

"Night, Freckles." She replied. '_This was an eventful day. I got to be a nanny… I hate being a nanny. What was up with Luke this morning, though? He was like __**this close**__ to kissing me.' _Her eyes widened, "_And I didn't even stop him_."

'_It's not like I __**wanted**__ to get kissed by him, not like I __**didn't**__ want to either. Oh yes, he's definitely screwing with me.' _She concluded, slipping into her dream state.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, I need to ask you something important, about Spring Break vacation…." Luke stated.

**AN: Well, I regret to inform you that I'm a lazy ass and that I have school tomorrow. Until then, I will **_**try**_** to post a new chapter every Friday or Saturday. I know it's been I guess like more than a week since I've updated. And that long AN at the top of the page..? Yeah, I hope you guys read that, to clarify some things. Plus, I added a bit of **_**Romance**_** in there, to make up for some of the time I haven't been writing., if you can even call it romance. I also added Catherine back in there, I thought I might make the plot a little bit more difficult in the future (_Y_**_**ay me)**_**. I know this plot was ever so random, I'm sorry, if you don't like it, then don't read it. If you were fine with the craziness of the plot, I would **_**really**_** appreciate the **_**review**_. **Say any thoughts on your mind about the story so far, anything. I accept flames, so diss me if you want. 'Til next time, **_**see you on the flip side!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling the Sting?

"No Luke." Claire said, picking up toys in the living room.

"But why _not_?" he whined, following her around the room.

"Because I'm _not_ gonna cover you for something as _stupid_ as this! It's your brother's chance to shine, don't you want to see him play his sitar in front of _thousands _of famous people?" Claire asked rhetorically.

"Well…"

"-Luke!" she screamed, swatting him in the arm.

"Hey! You can't blame me. _Sarah Mitchell _asked me out!"

She snorted, "The girl with the stupid red hair that's always with Catherine?"

Luke glared, "Like you could do better."

"Please, I turned down Blake Sheldon for Saturday because I know this is important to Ravi."

"…really?"

"_And_ Connor Evans _and_ Alex Dominguez. What's _with_ this weekend?"

"…there may or may not have been a party that everyone was supposed to bring a date to." Luke said casually.

"Yeah, and there may or may not have been a chance when I could cover for you."

"Are you serious?"

"You're an idiot. You're _going_ to that concert and you're _going_ to get me Panic! At the Disco's autograph." Claire pressed.

"Why _theirs_?"

"Uh, have you _seen_ my iPod? It's filled with their songs."

"And One Direction."

"Don't be hating on 1D, they have a better life than you do."

"No they don't."

"Liam's dating a _dancer_, Louis's dating a _model_, Zayn's dating a _musician_, Harry's… Harry's dating Taylor Swift. They suck, Rihanna was right, I don't approve of them either. Niall's… Niall. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet. That is, until he meets me…" Claire explained.

"You think," Emma interrupted, "That _Niall Horan_, a famous _international boy band member_, is going to date a _fourteen year old girl?_"

"Why not? You're _fifteen_ and you tried to date Jordan Taylor when you were _thirteen_."

"…how'd you know that?" Emma asked quietly.

"I have my sources." Claire said ominously.

"…so if I'm a source and you just used some info I told you, will you cover for me Saturday?" Luke asked.

"Way to blow your cover, Freckles! And _no_." Claire exclaimed, running up the stairs.

"But-!" Luke screamed.

"_No_."

"What about-!"

"_No, Luke! And don't ask again!_" Claire screamed from the hallway.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Look Claire, I'm sorry I asked you too quickly," Luke started, standing in front of Claire's locker, "But _seriously_, it's _Sarah Mitchell!_"

"_And? _What makes you say I'll do it? Even though you just apologized for nothing._"_ Claire stated, turning to face him.

"Because… you're a good friend."

"You know I'm not and you know I still won't do it." Claire taunted, walking towards their Math class. He followed, pleading halfway there.

"What if… what if I took you out to see a movie after?"

"Still wouldn't."

"How about a Yankees game?"

"It's almost winter, the season ended a few weeks ago."

He thought for a second, "What if I took you to DisneyWorld?"

"…Yeah, right! And Harry Potter is a Jedi and BFFs with Frodo!" Claire started laughing. "No."

"But _Claire!_ I need this!"

"What, this _date_? She can go with someone else, or she can just go by herself. You promised that you'd go to Ravi's concert."

"I also said I'd let Zuri have Kenny. Did that happen? No."

"Then this _date_ shouldn't happen." Claire said, finalizing the argument.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Come on, Claire."

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"How about I-"

"No. Not gonna happen, _brochacho._"

"Why-?"

"_No, Luke. You're not going to that party with Sarah Mitchell. You're going to your brother's sitar concert." _Claire seethed.

"Well someone sounds jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just annoyed. You really want to go to a party with a girl who'll probably forget you even exist after the weekend?" Claire asked. Silence followed, "Thought so."

"Just- hear me out, Claire!"

"Why should I? So you can go on that dumbass _date_ and get drunk by accident, resulting in you making the biggest mistake of your life?"

"I'm _going_, and I don't care what you say."

"Fine, but you're the one who's gotta tell the dude someday before his big night." Claire stated, walking back to the apartment.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey Ravi, is Luke still going to your concert?" Claire asked while Ravi was still resting from his practice.

"I do not know. He didn't talk to me about it yet."

"That little…" Claire muttered.

"Why? What is going on the day of my concert?"

"Oh, I'm sure _Luke here_," she said, pulling said boy from behind her, "Would _love _to tell you."

"No I wouldn't," Luke panicked.

"And why not? Wouldn't you just _love_ to see your brother performing?"

"Y-yeah!" he stuttered.

"Great!" Ravi interrupted, "I got you the best seat, too! It's in between Megan Fox and Selena Gomez…"

"You hear _that_ Luke? The _best seats_, not to mention, you'll be sitting in between your dream girls! _Who would pass up such an opportunity?_" Claire mocked.

"_Shut up,_" Luke hissed, "Well, I guess I'll just be going to my room now, picking out the outfit I'll be wearing to the concert, which I'm going to."

"That's _great_, I'll make sure to check up on that…" Claire said, grinning.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You lied to me." Ravi stated, disappointed.

"Bro, I just-" Luke started.

"Just what? Crushed my hopes and turned all the attention on yourself? Well, it worked." Ravi said sarcastically.

"It's not like that-" Luke corrected before the twelve year old trudged up the stairs, muttering in Hindi.

"Not like what, Luke?" Claire asked, walking down the stairs.

"What? Whoa," he breathed, gawking at said girl. Emma did a good job, Claire looked better than ever before. Her hair was curled loosely, framing her face. There was a minimal amount of makeup on her face, highlighting key areas. She was sporting a sheer mint Peter Pan collared bedazzled blouse (tank top underneath) and a pair of sequined shorts over tights. She stumbled to the main floor on black heeled booties, presumed to have lace on them.

"What, Freckles? It isn't like _what_?" she said, snapping him out of his daydream.

He sighed, "I'm still going to the party."

"Well, just know… you're breaking more than just your brother's heart because of it." Claire stated nodding. "Have fun with Nicole Bitchie **(AN: I **_**had**_** to put that in. I saw it on Modern Family and I started cracking up. Sorry.) **and her obsessive friend."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Sorry Luke, but I don't think you should come on this date with me." Stacy stated.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I only asked you out because Catherine was too scared to. She wanted you to go to this party with her." She explained.

"Oh." He answered awkwardly.

"So, will you?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry but, I've got a concert to go to." Luke said, leaving the house.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**LUKE**

"Luke? What are you doing here? I thought you were at your party…" Claire questioned.

"Well I… it was a bust. I decided to cheer my lil' bro on while he shreds his sitar."

She chuckled, "Well, the show's practically over. Unless you might want to see his encore."

"Oh, God, anything compared to what I had to face tonight."

Claire laughed, "Then go backstage or something."

He did, jogging up the steps, looking at his brother with pride. Out of the little number of people he cared about, Ravi was top three. Next to Jessie and Kenny. Maybe Claire, too.

"Brother! You have come!" Ravi exclaimed, sprinting to hug Luke.

"Yeah," Luke answered, winded. "I couldn't miss my brother's big moment, even for a party like that one."

"Well we have an after party, why don't we go now?" Ravi suggested.

"Sure, dude." Luke replied, following his brother to the venue. Once they walked in, he saw Claire laughing with a boy their age with blonde hair. He was obviously into her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Luke!" she called. "This is Brian. His dad's the screenwriter for _Iron Man 3!_"

"It's nice to meet you." He answered stiffly.

"You too, dude." Brian answered.

"We're going to get ice cream, don't wait up, okay?" Claire stated, walking out of the venue with Brian.

"It's all good, I don't mind." He yelled. In truth, he _did_ mind. And it stung _like hell._

_**CONFLICT..! **_**I know, I know. It's late. Yeah, I was busy and all with homework and tests and all the crappy stuff that goes with school. BUT, I did add a bit more, how you call, **_**ba-bam!**_** to this story. I also wanted Luke to feel jealous, and this was the only way possible. You can hate it if you want, **_**IDGAF**_**. Just don't hate on the whole story, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. It's not like he's gonna fall in love with a unicorn, end up going on a date with it in outer space while he's cheating on his girlfriend the Pop-tart cat that poops rainbows. ****Oh well, enjoy, and see you on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Most Wonderful Time

**Hello people of FanFiction! How are you today? I know this is late, I'm sorry. My internet crashed the day I was gonna upload this chapter, so I was stuck in my bedroom with the lights off eating Nutella and waiting for it to be fixed. BUT, this is a Christmas themed chapter, to reflect upon the good old days of 2012. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. **__**(I always forget to put it in there!) **_

"Why are you so high-strung on this, Emma? It's just decorations…" Claire asked as the kids brought out the Christmas decorations.

"_Just Christmas decorations?_ That's like saying it's _just_ about celebrating the birth of Jesus!" Emma exclaimed.

"_Isn't_ this how Christmas started? Jesus was born to save all of mankind from our sins, yadda, yadda, yadda…" Claire explained.

"So..? It wouldn't hurt to put a little something-something into the season!" Emma stated.

Claire considered this, '_It's true, but mom and dad wouldn't let it go __**this**__ far out. Then again, we didn't usually have Christmases together ever since Iraq and Afghanistan.' _

"See..? It's not always about the Messiah, it's about aesthetic pleasure…"

"But, it's _still_ about the Messiah." Claire added.

"Yes. And presents, and cute outfits, and decorations. So, _everybody in the foyer, NOW!_" Emma yelled into the air.

As people filed in, Emma stood beside the tree, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. "Okay people, mom and dad are coming home for Christmas early this year, so get ready for some hard-core decorating. Luke, you're in charge of the kitchen. Ravi, you take the hallways. Jessie and Claire, you two take the foyer and the living room while Zuri and I take the tree." The blonde instructed.

"Got it." Everyone ran to their designated areas.

"_WAIT-!"_Emma shrieked.

"What?" Claire asked.

"_DON'T CROSS THE POPCORN STRINGS AND THE GARLAND! AND MAKE SURE TO BE SYMETRICAL ABOUT THE RIBBONS! And don't forget about the lights! Make sure they don't go near anything flammable!_" The eldest Ross called.

"Wow, I never thought Emma would be so… what's the word?" Claire whispered to Luke.

"…_Bossy?"_ the boy asked.

"_No…_ it's on the tip of my tongue." She stated.

"_Annoying? Crazy? Stupid? Lo-" _Luke suggested.

"_**Luke, quit flirting with Claire and get to the kitchen!**_" Emma shrieked, interrupting the conversation.

"I think the word I was looking for was _insane. Go to the kitchen, little Lukie." Claire teased, pinching his cheek._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Let's go people! GO, GO, GO! Mom and Dad'll be here any minute!"_ Emma hollered.

"Emma, we're done with the decorations, why are you still so high-strung on this?" Claire asked.

"Emma's _OCD_, Obsessed with Christmas Details. Mom likes the details for the holidays, and ever since I can remember, Emma's been in charge of them." Luke explained.

"Well, now I know why she's going completely _commando_ on us…"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's probably the only thing she thinks she has in common with mom."

"That's…" Claire paused, "That's actually how I feel with my mom."

"Claire-" Luke started.

"Oh, shut up, idiot. This isn't a sob story!"

"…how, exactly _does_ she feel?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"Uh," Claire scratched her head, "She feels distant, disappointed because she wants to be just like your mother, but she thinks she isn't good enough. She wants to be like her hero _so badly_ that she's going overboard with everything that keeps them connected from everyone else."

"Are you sure we're still talking about Emma?" he asked softly.

Claire sighed, "Yes Luke, we're still talking about your sister."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Doesn't sound like you'll get a _punch_ either, but I don't know…" she threatened.

"_Chill, girl!_ I was just kidding."

"Please, you sounded the most sincere I've ever heard since I've been living with you people."

"_**DING!**__"_ Rung the elevator. A beautiful blonde woman and a tall brunet man exited into the foyer.

"MOM! DAD!" the kids screamed.

"Hey kids! We just talked to Santa, and you guys'll be happy with what he told you! Right Morgan?" Mrs. Ross stated.

"Yeah, he went _all out_ this year, lasers and streamers and a bunch of other stuff that _I_ know would look awesome." Mr. Ross added.

"Oh, who's this?" The blonde asked, staring towards Claire.

Luke pulled said girl by her waist towards him, resting his hand there. "This is Claire. Jessie's cousin and now Jessie's her guardian."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ross." Claire stated, holding her hand out to shake. What she received was a tight hug and a squeal from the woman. "You two are _so cute!_"

"Uh, excuse me?" Claire asked in surprise.

"You and Luke." she deadpanned. "Aren't you two a thing?"

"Uh, no." Claire responded.

"But you two-" She started.

"I know mom, I said the exact same thing." Emma interjected.

"I just can't believe that they're not!" Mrs. Ross exclaimed.

"Don't worry, mom. Hey, why don't we go into the kitchen and get you a cup of chamomile? It looks like you need some rest anyways." Emma suggested.

"Claire, Jessie, would you two like to join us?" Mrs. Ross called.

"Of course, Mrs. Ross." Claire responded, walking with Jessie into the kitchen as the boys and Zuri Squealed about some _totally epic_ toy that was coming out after Christmas.

"Just call me Christina, honey." The blonde reassured.

"Okay, Christina." Claire assured uneasily.

"So," Jessie started, preparing the tea. "How's it been?"

Christina sighed, "Tiring"

"Annoying." Emma added.

"Confusing." Claire put in.

"How so, cuz?" Jessie questioned.

"Oh, you know. Teenagers. Dating. Horomones. Future." Claire stated.

"So, how about your _love life_?" Christina interrogated.

"I don't really _have_ one." Claire said, scratching her arm.

"Oh well, love could come at any given moment!" she exclaimed.

"Okay then." Claire stated, resting her back on the chair.

"_Kids, come on! We're gonna go skating in ten minutes!"_ Morgan stated.

"Sk-_skating?_" Claire stuttered, eyes wide.

"Oh _right_, you haven't gone skating in quite a while, Claire." Jessie reminded.

"Well, we'd be happy enough to teach you." Christina suggested.

"No, I think I might stay with Ravi at the snack bar, but thanks." Claire answered.

"Okay then, we should get moving, it's a busy today at the Rockefeller Centre." Jessie stated.

Claire ran up to her room. '_Oh, good Lord. Now they're gonna think I'm some boring chick who can't do anything spontaneous.'_ Claire thought. "Well, at least I still have Ravi." She reminded herself.

"You have Ravi for what?" Luke asked, walking into the room.

"I'm not skating. Does it _look_ like there are skating rinks in Texas? No. So, I am forced to stay at the snack bar with good 'ol Ravi." Claire stated.

"I can happily teach you."

"…Are you sure you'd want to do that?"

He chuckled, "Of course. It'll be a Milestone. Picture it '_Claire's first glide on skates'_. That's a good one."

"Just shut up and get downstairs."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_I. Hate. Skating."_ Claire said, shivering. They were back from the rink, and Claire was seething.

"Oh, come on! It was fun, you gotta say that." Luke suggested.

"Yeah, being pulled around on blades while being trampled by _infants_ was fun." She answered.

"Hey! I'm not an infant! I'm almost a teenager!" Zuri yelled from the other room.

"Honey, you need to be at least in the first year of double digits for that to be made possible." Jessie informed her.

Zuri sighed loudly, "_Fine_."

Claire chuckled as Luke trotted towards the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, where are you going?"

"Upstairs?" Luke deadpanned.

"Not without me. You're the one that got me onto the meat grinder also known as a skating rink, now you need to help me up the stairs."

"But, _why_?" he whined.

"Because, I'm sore everywhere from the neck down, and it's been a hassle just taking my jacket off." She stated, wincing at her intake of breath.

"_Why me?_" Luke kept on whining.

"You really want me to call Brian over here? I bet he's just _dying_ to see me. Let alone carry me up the stairs." Claire challenged.

"_Fine_," he seethed, in the position to carry her bridal style.

"No piggy-back?" she asked innocently.

"Just shut up and hold on to me." Luke muttered, trudging up the stairs.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Guys! Get UP! _IT'S CHRISTMAS!_" Ravi and Zuri screamed, jumping on the brunette's bed.

"_Why must you constantly ruin my dreams, Zuri?_" Claire questioned, glaring at the two children.

"Come on, Claire! Just get up! WE'VE GOT PRESENTS TO OPEN!" Luke yelled in her ear. She groaned, getting out of bed with sluggish movements. As the kids all walked down the stairs, Claire saw the immense pile of presents, and bounded down the stairs like a Golden Retriever puppy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" she screamed.

"Yeah, _now_ you wake up." Zuri chortled.

"Well, who can blame me? I'm in the Christmas spirit." Claire answered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KIDS!" Christina called, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, who's ready to shoot a present opening movie?" Morgan asked. Silence followed as swift as the wind. "Okay, I guess I'm the only one."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"These are for you, Claire." Jessie called, handing little over five presents and an envelope.

"Thanks." She grinned, taking the packages. Morgan was panning the camera towards her, waiting for the moment of pure bliss on her face. She ripped the paper on the box, gasping at the contents inside, reading the title over and over again: _One Direction Deluxe Yearbook CD, Hoodie and Calendar Bundle_. "_JESSIE!_"

"I know, I know. I'm awesome." The teen grinned.

"Emma, this present's from you." Claire ripped off the wrapping and pulled off the lid of the Tiffany blue **(AN: If you guys didn't catch the hint, Emma gave a Tiffany's bracelet to Claire)** box. "_NO. No you did not_."

The blonde shrugged, smirking. "But I _did_."

Claire ran up to hug the blonde beauty. "_Thankyou thankyou thankyou!_"

"It's no problem." She chuckled.

"Well I guess it's _my turn_ now. Merry Christmas, Claire." Luke stated, handing her his gift.

She ripped off the packaging. "Luke. You- you got me a camera?" she asked, slightly smiling.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck, a new habit to show his nervousness. "I can return it if you want. But, I think you might want it, it incorporates with your other gifts."

"Claire, this is our gift to you." Christina said, hugging the girl. She ripped open the box once again, then looked in awe at the content. "An _iPhone 4S?_"

"Hey, you're part of the family, and the family has a cellphone for each member." Christina informed her.

"Yeah, and plus… now I can text you whatever, _whenever_." Emma added.

Claire chuckled, then suddenly jumped as a ringing was heard from the cellphone. _**One New Message**_: **Christina Ross.**

_**Merry Christmas Claire! In addition to your other presents, someone has informed both Morgan and I that you never went to a DisneyParks site. Well, pack your bags, because you and the rest of the family is going to stay at the Boardwalk Inn's villas in Orlando, Florida during March Break! Hope to see you there!**_

Claire squealed and jumped the blonde mother, muttering "Thank you"s every second.

"It's not a problem, actually. Luke called us to ask if we could do this." Claire stood up and turned towards the freckled boy.

She ran and hugged him with all her might, "_Luke!"_ she screamed, tears streaming her face as she jumped for joy.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, I kinda wanted to go too." He muttered, looking up. His face flushed a deep scarlet and she looked up. '_Shit. Mistletoe._' She thought. Going on a whim, she kissed his cheek as the two blondes and the auburn cooed at the cuteness of it all. '_This really __**is**__the greatest time of year.' _

**I know this is pretty suck-ish. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy for a while, but I do have chapter eight almost done, and I assure you, it'll be ready by Saturday. Until then, see you on the flip side!**


	8. Chapter 8: Creating the Bond

**Hello again, peeps! If you read these things, **_**plus**_** my profile, you'd know this story's on a little hiatus. Yeah, school comes first, so I have to sacrifice my computer time for homework, thus making me rush with these chapters. It might be a few weeks before I update any sooner, I'm sorry for those who are waiting ever so patiently to read a new chapter. Without further ado, here is chapter eight! **_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. The only things I own are my OC Claire, and the plot for this story.**_

"Ah, the first day back from winter break. Where ditzes and idiots show off what they got for Christmas!" Quinn commented.

"Also the day we get to retell the stories of what we did _over and over again_." Claire added. As they walked down the halls towards their lockers, three girls stopped in front of them.

"Watch it, Anderson! You almost made me break my new heels!" Threatened a tall brunette girl.

"Why _shouldn't_ I? Those shoes are hideous as it is, might as well just break them." Quinn answered. Claire chuckled at the response.

The girl glared at Claire, "What are _you_ laughing about, Prescott? You can't even afford a cellphone."

"Of course I couldn't." Claire responded, pulling out her iPhone. "Because I couldn't be able to get _this_."

"Is that the…"

"-iPhone 4S? Why yes, yes it is." **(Let's just pretend that this mean girl doesn't have an iPhone. Cool? Good.)**

"But-but…"

"Carolyn? Babe, where are you?" called a boy from down the hall.

"Oh! Over here, hun!" she called. A muscular boy ran to the girl named Carolyn.

"What are you doing here, Quest?" Quinn gritted her teeth.

"Quest?" Claire questioned.

"I'm Quinn's twin." The boy explained.

"…_twin?"_

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, you guys don't _look_ the same…" Claire explained.

"You've never heard of fraternal twins?" he scoffed, chortling at Claire's surprised expression.

"Of course she has, but your nasty face doesn't seem to think so." Quinn retorted.

"Get out of this, Quinn!" Quest yelled.

"Why should I, she's _my friend_ after all!" Quinn argued. The warning bell rung and Claire backed away, running down the hall towards her first period class. She bumped into someone, sending both of them toppling to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh hey Claire." Luke greeted.

"Hey Luke. Long time, no see." She chided. They walked through the sea of people to their first period class, him holding her books as she protested she was strong enough to carry stacks of bound paper. He laughed as she attempted to take the books from him.

"So, looks like Little Miss Army Brat's smitten with Rebel Ross…" Carolyn stated to her friends as she peered down the hall towards the two.

The two girls nodded, one of them speaking up. "Yeah, I heard that they're going on like a trip together during spring break."

"And I heard they're _living_ with each other." The other scandalized.

Quinn sighed, brushing past all of them, muttering to herself. "They're such idiots, it's almost sad to see."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"-And so, during my winter break, I went to go see Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_ with my family, and left for Cuba for a week." Finished the pudgy girl.

Luke groaned. "We heard this already, like _four times._"

Claire sighed in agreement. "You know the drill, dude. At least Ford's not giving us homework."

Ms. Ford stood up, clapping her hands. "Class, your homework today is to create a bond with your partner. _Feel_ what they're feeling. _Understand_ their pain." She mimicked the words in her actions.

The rest of the class groaned, Luke especially. "You jinxed it, idiot."

"Excuse me for this teacher being different than the rest. I was sure she wasn't gonna give us homework…" Claire said in defense.

"This work will be written in an essay which will be due once you return from spring break. Be wise, you must have written something _individually_. If it does not coincide with your partner's, you both will be given a penalty." The teacher interrupted.

"_Praise the Lord, it's due in two months!_" Luke yelled, on his hands and knees bowing down to the ground.

"Luke, _Luke._ Dude, people are looking." Claire informed, a little frazzled herself. He looked up at her from the ground, his eyes glazed.

"Two months. Two months." He chanted before he collapsed.

Claire flipped out, screaming as she shook him. "Luke? _Luke? LUKE?"_ He was unresponsive. "Ms. Ford? Can someone help me take Luke to the nurse?"

"Oh my… Lucas," The teacher called. "Help Claire bring Luke to the nurse, if you please."

"What happened to him?" Lucas asked, walking up and lifting Luke above his shoulders in a fireman hold.

"I don't know. It was like he was on drugs or something." Claire answered as they walked down the hall into the nurse's office.

The woman sighed, "What happened _this time_ Lucas?"

He lay Luke down on the bed, then looked at her while placing his hand on his chest. "I am truly _hurt_ that you'd think I was just here to miss class."

Claire chuckled, "She's got a point, you know. Just get back to class before Ms. Ford asks to page the whole school."

Lucas huffed, "You've turned on me, Claire. You've gone to the dark side!"

"What can I say? They have good cookies." Claire shrugged.

"Well, now I must go. Thank you for your hospitality, considering I'm in the presence of a _traitor._" Lucas bowed, shuffling out of the room.

Claire laughed for a moment before she remembered why she was there. "Uh, sorry… uh, my friend here collapsed during the period."

"Anything odd happen before that happened?"

"He was in hysterics. His eyes were glazed over."

"Do you know if he was on any kind of drugs?"

"None that I know of."

"He was most likely tired and was close to a lucid dream state."

"But isn't lucid dreaming when you _can't_ move?" Claire questioned.

"Precisely." The nurse answered. Claire shot her an exasperated look behind her back as the woman called the Ross residence.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She sat beside his bed as he slept peacefully. She sighed as she placed the cool cloth on his forehead. '_What the hell happened? It's not like he was sick or anything._' She thought.

"…Claire? Is Luke gonna be okay?" Zuri asked, peeping through the door.

Claire smiled, nodding. "He's probably just sleepy. Sometimes that happens when you're in high school."

"Oh. I thought his diabetes was acting up again." Zuri sighed in relief.

Claire perked her head up from where she was looking on Luke's bed. "He has diabetes? How come I didn't know?"

"Not a lot of people do. Even his friends don't know." The little girl explained.

"But wouldn't the nurse have said something then? She's the one that's supposed to know every student's health conditions."

"Who knows? She might've just been new and hasn't looked over the school files yet." Zuri shrugged, skipping out of the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Luke POV**

"Wha-? Whasgoinon?" Luke said groggily as he opened his eyes. He was in his room. Why? The last thing he remembered was that he was in period 4 with Claire.

'_Claire…_' He looked down at his hands. There, by his bed, was Claire sleeping in a chair, holding his hand. It was already dark out, the moon's light casting a pale gleam on Claire's face. He smiled, looking at her peaceful face. She breathed out small puffs of air as she slept. '_She looks so… so-'_ he started thinking.

"Luke? Are you awake?" Claire asked as she lifted her head from the side of the bed.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Soon enough he was being crushed by the weight of another person.

Claire kept her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him. "Don't you _dare_ do that again, you scared me to death! And why didn't you tell me that you had _diabetes_? I mean, that's serious, Luke!" she yelled.

Hugging her back, he stayed silent as she shivered. He chuckled, "Cold?"

"I'm fine, idiot." She spoke, sending shivers down his spine as she breathed into his neck. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I-I won't." He stuttered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Dude, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as Luke and him were walking down the hall to first period. Luke was walking aimlessly as he kept stealing glances at Claire as she was talking with Quinn.

Lucas punched him in the shoulder, "The _hell_ was that for?"

"You're not even listening, dude! I asked you what's wrong." He explained.

"It's nothing." He said, stealing one last glance as they retreated into the classroom.

**Okay…yeah. I know. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry. That's all I can really do other than actually trying to finish this story. I'm currently working on chapter nine, so you needn't worry about waiting that long for it. I actually want to thank all of you that take the time to read this Fanfic, I know it's not the best, but at least it's tolerable. I really appreciate it. Well, 'til next time, I'll see you guys, on the flip side!**


	9. Chapter 9: Paper Roses

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. **_

The ten year old girl skipped along the sidewalk as she reached her destination. "Come on, Claire! Luke! Quit flirting with Claire and hurry up already!"

The said two trotted down the sidewalk towards the Valentines shop. "Zuri, you realize we could've just _made_ the Valentines instead of wasting money and precious body heat?"

"You cold?" Luke asked, teasing as she shivered in her vest.

"You down for a beating?" She said through gritted teeth as he waved his hands in defeat. She nodded in triumph as the three children strode into the store.

A perky girl in pink and red hopped to the door, greeting them. "Hiya! Welcome to _the Heart of Valentine_! I'm Jennifer, and if you need anything, I'll be here. Especially you, cutie patootie." She winked at Luke as he sped away towards the snickering girls.

"Looks like we found you a Valentine, Luke!" Zuri chortled.

Claire slapped her knee, tears welling in her eyes. "Maybe she'll be a better date than Sarah Mitchell."

Zuri exploded into another fit of giggles as they browsed the selection of Valentine cards through the aisles. "How about _this_ one?" She asked, holding out the box. With all the glitter, it could've been a pile of garbage and it'd still look fabulous.

"Too glitzy, my dear. Not even your friends will like those." Claire said, sympathetically patting the girl's shoulder. "Just go look in the next aisle; we'll be there in a minute."

Zuri nodded, skipping happily into the next aisle. "You know how to handle her more than I do." Luke commented.

Claire quirked an eyebrow as they slowly walked down the aisle, passing the various love-related products. "_Handle_? That isn't really a word to best describe your sister."

He shrugged, looking at her. "You say _potato_, I say _potahto_."

She snorted at the analogy, looking at a bouquet of plastic roses. "_What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet-_"

"-_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title._" Luke finished. Shocked, Claire turned to look at the boy as if he grew another head. "What?"

"_What?_ What do you mean by '_what_'? You just finished one of the most famous lines from Romeo and Juliet, a book that most teenage boys prefer to stay away from." (**AN: I'm sorry if I offended anybody or anything. Shakespeare is a good playwright, but, I needed something to work with this chapter's theme.)**

"I'm different from other teenage boys." He suggested.

An awkward silence followed until…

"…are you gay? I mean, I'm totally fine with it, but, if you roll that way-" Claire rose her hands up awkwardly.

"_I'm not gay!_" he exclaimed, sending the customers around them into wide eyes and cautious stares.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, dude." Claire patted him in the chest, striding into the next aisle where Zuri was pulling out box after box after box of cards.

"Wait, Zuri. _How many people are you giving Valentines to?!_" Luke wailed, running into the aisle.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"She's hot." Lucas stated, glancing at the sashaying girl before him. The two boys were currently at the mall, both buying video games and "going fishing" as Lucas called it. "I think she goes to our school."

"Then why didn't you see her before?" Luke asked, taking a slurp of his soda as he scrutinized his surroundings.

"Because, dude, she just _moved_ here!" he explained, flailing his arms. Luke flinched at his motions, almost spilling his drink in the process.

"You said that about Claire too, dude." He informed his friend.

"But that was _before_ you were into her!" Lucas exclaimed in his friend's ear. Luke smacked the back of Lucas' head.

"I'm not into her, okay? She's just a good friend and we've hung out a few times."

"And by _hung out_ you mean..?" Lucas motioned for him to elaborate, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Luke pushed his face into the mall doors.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"… _shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite,_

_You keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

_Something's gotta get loud,_

'_Cuz I'm dying just to make you see,_

_That I need you here with me now,_

'_Cuz you've got that one thing."_ Claire sung as she made her bed. Due to it being the weekend, it gave her the opportunity to sleep in for a while. Hearing a knock from her closed door, she called to whoever was asking entrance to her room. "Come in!"_  
_

Emma strode in, looking_ better than ever_ in her pyjamas. "I need your help, Claire."

Said girl finished making her bed, holding one of the many various pillows that adorned her bed. "What's up?"

Emma took a seat on the bed, then groaned and screamed into the comforter. Claire rose her eyebrows, "Wow. That bad?"

She nodded from her place on the comforter. "I was asked out yesterday."

"…and?" Claire questioned blatantly.

"It's Peter Jenkins." Emma supplied.

Claire started jumping on her bed. "_EMMA! Do you know what this means?!_"

"…that I'll be the most luckiest girl in the world because Peter Jenkins asked me out on Valentine's Day." Emma droned.

"Exactly." Claire stated, plopping on her bed once again. She looked at her friend's solemn expression. "What's wrong with that?"

Emma sighed, "_Everything_. I know I'll be the luckiest because _have you seen him? _In all fairness he's _perfect_, but I don't want to be that girl who'll be hated by half of the student population because her boyfriend's the most wanted boy out there."

"He was off limits the minute he asked you to go on a date with him, honey. Now all these freshmen and sophomores and juniors and even some _seniors_ will have to accept the fact that _Emma Mae Ross _is going on a date with junior hottie Peter Jenkins because _he _asked _her_, and she said _yes_." Claire advised, taking her friend's hands. "And you are beautiful. And smart. And you're the only person that won't throw herself at a guy to catch his attention. You were you and you will _be_ you through this entire relationship, because he likes you. Not Tina, or Allyson, or Mary, or Michelle, or Riley, or Brenda. _You, Emma._ Just accept the fact that's he's even worthy of your time, and that he's taking you _out_, girl!"

"But-" Emma started, sounding unsure.

"No. No _"but"s _ or "_how about"_s, Emma. Embrace the gorgeousness that is Peter Jenkins while you're doing whatever." Claire instructed sternly.

Emma sighed, looking pensive. "Thanks for the motivation, Claire. It helped."

"Hey, I'll be here when you need me." She reassured.

Emma left the room, closing the door as the fourteen year-old boy scrambled to not get caught listening in on their little heart-to-heart and the fact that Claire sings like a dying angel.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I don't like today." Quinn piped up as the two friends walked down the hall.

"Why should you? This day is just for commercialism." Claire responded. "People could do this in May, but it doesn't matter, because it's the day of _Saint Valentine_."

"Didn't he _die _on this day?" the onyx haired girl asked.

"I think he got decapitated because he was marrying people secretly while the king didn't want anyone married." The brunette informed her, snorting. "Serves him right, though he _really_ shouldn't have died for it."

They passed by a couple kissing and gagged at the sight. "Okay, this is getting out of line, and it's only eight in the morning."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Claire was walking to her locker after lunch, noting the many, _many_ people either bragging to their friends or crying their eyes out due to heartbreak in the hallways. She stopped at her locker area and unlocked the lock, using the numbers of the combination. As she opened the metal closet **(AN: I refer to it as a metal closet. Or more likely a confined space that I surprisingly fit into. Yeah… not in a dirty way either, because I know there are people out there that think like that.)**, her eyes caught onto a pigment of colour that contrasted with the dull colouring of the door. She pulled the rose from its place taped on the inner side of the door and looked at it, intrigued. "Who would..?"

She then found a note beside the flower's previous place, unfolding the piece of paper and read the words transcribed on it.

_**You're my kryptonite. –Your Secret Admirer**_

She smiled despite herself, placing the garnet coloured plant in her bag as she ran down the halls to her next class.

**Ah yes, this was my complete and utter stupidity of a chapter for **_**romance**_**. And foreshadowing, too. You gotta play your cards right, or your story will be a hot mess of characters and words, honeybunches. **_**REVIEW, **_**you beautiful people. Type out your opinions and **_**submit them.**_** I guess… see you on the flip side..?**


	10. DisneyDays: Day 1- Arrivals

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! It is finally time to do the _MARCH BREAK CHAPTERS_! Yus, I just said **_**CHAPTERS **_**underlined, italicized, and in ALL CAPS. So, the March Break series in this story will span for a few chapters, one for each day. I think it's about five chapters, actually… Well, here's Day 1. **

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own JESSIE or anything affiliated with it. I own the concept of the story and my OC, Claire Prescott. **_

"Wakey-wakey." Luke shook Claire. She in turn groaned, glaring through her semi-open eyes at the boy.

"It's five in the morning, Luke. _Leave me alone_." She sneered, dropping the covers over her head. He pulled them off, hissing. "_Get __**up**__, Claire! We leave for Orlando today!" _

She moaned in annoyance, "We leave at _ten_..! Give me at least three more hours of sleep, will you? Then, consult me."

"But Claire-!" He objected.

"What, Luke? _What?_" She whined.

"We're going to Orlando..?" He said sheepishly.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." Claire signified with a loud sigh. "_Goodnight_."

"Oh, just get up already!" Luke exclaimed flailing his hands. "Let's explore when we get there!"

"_No. _Now _leave_, Lucas. Or I will keep you up every night for this whole week." The blood-type AB girl stated. **(AN: If you guys know where this reference is from… IIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!) **

"_Well then_," He slid off of his seat on the bed, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know we were doing _that_ this week."

He in response got a pillow whipped toward him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;

As the time arose to leave the cold, busy city of New York, the group of eight (Yes, the lizard and butler had to go as well, even _after_ the two months of protests and bribes not to take them) arrived at the airport _in style_, sporting the _tired_ and _agitated_ collection on their faces. Needless to say, Claire was the most calm in that moment, smiling at people walking past.

When they boarded the plane (accompanied by Jessie's sighs of relief), each and every one of them crashed, seldom for the two teens chatting while the girl was on her laptop.

"What are you doing on there anyways?" Luke questioned, attempting to look over her side of the device.

"The stupid dance project." She stated simply, tapping the keys as she spoke. After a few minutes, she closed the portable computer and place it in her bag.

"You're already finished?!" Luke stated, freaking out.

"Yeah, I worked on it during the week, in addition to my other homework." Claire explained calmly.

"..Claire," Luke started.

"-No."

"But you weren't gonna let me finish!"

"I already know what you were _gonna _ask!" Claire hissed, mocking him.

"Then what was I gonna ask you, huh?"

Claire cleared her throat, and mimicked Luke's voice. "Claire, could you help me write my side of the dance project?"

"…no." he said frowning.

"Which, by my extensive knowledge of your manipulation, would mean I'd have to do _both_ parts and that ain't happening, honeybunches." She stated, wiggling her index finger in a "no" meaning.

Moments of silence ensued, until Luke plead once again. "But Claire-!"

"-No. And it will always _be_ no, Luke." She said sharply, peering at her watch. "You've got two and a half hours, I suggest you start now."

Luke groaned, retrieving his laptop from his backpack beside Emma's seat. As he pondered on what to write, Claire pulled out a book from her bag, the colorful pictures catching his eye. "Really?"

She looked up from the book. "What?"

"Fairy Tales?" he tutted. "Claire, I thought you were more _mature_ than that."

Claire rolled her eyes. "This book is by the Brothers Grimm, it's more serious than you think. Plus, if I brought my Harry Potter book, I'd have finished that thing before we left."

He stared at her blankly. "You are the biggest nerd I will ever meet."

"_Thanks_," she said sarcastically. "That means a lot coming from a dude with a 65% average."

"Well, I'll have you know it's at a 70% now." he justified.

She clapped in sarcasm. "Now all we need to do is sign you up for the next student body election."

He glared in response as she resumed reading her book. Groaning, he looked towards his unconscious siblings; Zuri on a single chair, Emma, head and arms spread across the table, and Ravi, the only person sensible enough to lie down on the sofa. Jessie was awake and fidgeting in her seat. '_Well, that rules out the fifty percent of mature personnel in the aircraft.'_ He thought as he hummed to a random tune. He remained that way until sleep found a place in his brain.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;

"…Luke?" Claire called, shaking his arm. "Luke, get up, we're here."

The boy in turn groaned and opened his eyes. "_Why are we here already? Claire, make us go back in time._"

"If I was able to _do_ that, don't you think I _would've_?" she deadpanned.

"_But why?!_" he whined, waving his arms lazily towards her. "I don't wanna get up. Carry me?"

She stared at him as if asking him '_Are you kidding me?'. _"…no. So, get up and let's explore Florida together!"

'_Together._' He though happily. "Hold on, Dora. We just arrived here, it's not like the state's gonna move or anything."

"Well, studies show that in the next few years, it will sink by like a metre. But that's just coastal areas." She suggested.

"You know how to put a damper on a dude's mood." He commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get off of this plane, Luke. _I wanna see Florida!_"

"Oh, so when _I_ say we should explore, you say no, but when _you_ say we should explore, I should agree with you?" he pointed out.

"…Yes."

"Done deal for me. So long as I can wake up from this daze." He got up and they exited the plane.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

The next few minutes were a daze of "Jessie! Where's my suitcase?" and "It's _right in front of you_"s. The troop set out for the hotel in their chauffeured car, Claire almost stuck to the window in awe at the passing scenery. Each inch they drove, a new palm tree had its long leaves flowing through the breeze.

"There are so many palm trees here. I need to see a different plant already." Bertram slurred, resting his very large cheek in his hand.

"Well you will, when we get to the hotel. We'll be there in like five minutes, Bertram." Jessie stated from the back.

"Says the woman that can't even sit still for more than one second." He sassed.

"I'm just excited to be here. Maybe we'll see Austin and Ally again." She suggested.

"_NO!"_ Everyone yelled.

Jessie flinched and resumed to her business on her phone. "_Rude_."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

"Look at this door! Look at this chair!" Claire gasped, "_Look at this tiny carousel!_"

"Gee, Luke. You sure picked a talkative one _this_ time." Ravi grunted in annoyance.

"Just shut up, okay? She's never been to a posh hotel like this before, cut her some slack." Luke said in defense.

His brother smirked at him. "How'd you find _that_ out?"

Realizing what he said, he stuttered out, "I-it's just a thought! Nothing like stalking!"

"Who're you stalking _now,_ Luke?" Claire asked as she walked up to the pair of brothers.

"Nobody." Luke said far too quickly (and _way _too loud) to believe.

Claire crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Typical you."

He frowned, bringing his hand to his chest. "I am _hurt_ that you think that I'm a player. I don't even know what that is!"

"Because it's the definition of _you_." She stated simply, walking towards Emma and Zuri.

" Do I smell bacon? 'Cuz you just got _BUUUUUURRRRNED!_" Ravi stated in the background as he laughed.

"Do I smell fear, because there's a whole lot coming from you." Luke threatened. "_RUN."_

"_Jessie!_" Ravi screeched as Luke chased him around the lobby.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

"But why do _I_ have to share a bed with him?" Claire whined. "Why can't Ravi share with Luke?"

"Claire-Bear, " Jessie started.

"Don't _call_ me that anymore." Claire snapped.

"Claire, Ravi and Luke are having some… _problems_ right now. Since this can't be resolved quickly enough, either you share with Luke or Bertram." Jessie offered. "Take your pick."

The teen widened her eyes. "Hey Luke, looks like we're bunkmates for the next week."

The boy did a spit take of his water. "_What?_ Jessie, what did you do?"

The au pair rolled her eyes. "I did nothing. Since you and your brother are in a spat right now, I thought it was best for you to stay away from each other."

"So… I'm _sleeping_ with a _girl_?" Luke clarified.

Claire hit him upside the head. "You're going to be unconscious, and we'll have barriers between us."

"_Boo_." He frowned, slouching.

"You're lucky. I was told I was a kicker in my sleep." She stated casually, taking her luggage into the room. "We'll have different bathroom times too, since your sisters are sharing the room with us."

"But what if I have to…go while you're in there?" Luke asked embarrassingly.

"I have a schedule in case this happened. I suggest you eat bran from now on." She assessed the paper in her hands. He watched her movements. The way she couldn't stay still for a period of time. The way her hair shone in the afternoon sunlight.

"Claire? Jessie told me to get you ready for dinner." Emma stated from the door. Luke shook his head, waking from his thoughts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" She asked innocently, motioning towards her sweats.

"It's not dinner attire, hon. It's not even school attire, and we don't need to wear uniform." Emma answered.

"Well if you told me that we were having a special dinner, then I would've worn something better than this." She argued. Luke left the room, lightly shaking his head and chuckling as he walked toward the kitchen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

"Emma, if you keep doing this to me, I'll end up running away and calling the police." Claire stated as Emma dabbed on more glitter, which in turn caused her to sneeze into the bathroom sink.

"For what?" She asked happily.

"For taking a person hostage and giving them a glitter overdose." She answered seriously.

Emma chuckled. "You sound like you're talking about drugs."

"I'm taking this seriously, you know. You'll find me tomorrow morning dead because you gave me too much glitter. Or any glitter at all." Claire suggested.

"You're done. Now, get in that outfit I left on the bed." Emma pointed towards the bedroom.

"I'm getting really curious of what you're doing right now…" she stated, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"Just helping you out. Since mom and dad are having dinner with us today, I thought you'd maybe want to spice up your look." She answered without hesitation.

"I appreciate the effort, but honestly? It's not like I'll get some dude's attention with this Emma. It's too…you." Claire said, gesturing to the clothes on the bed.

"Well, compromise. We're going to a fancy restaurant, so dress semi-formally."

"Deal." They split up, trying to find something for her to wear.

;;;**(I know there are a bunch of these things. I'm sorry, but I don't really know how to connect these scene/settings together.)**;;;

The night went fairly well, considering that two siblings were feuding and glaring daggers at each other. Most of the talk was between adults, but sometimes Morgan would break free of the chit-chat and speak with the two boys and Zuri.

"Hey Claire, there's this hottie at the next table over looking at us." Emma pointed out, trying to be inconspicuous.

Claire turned to look at the boy, then swiftly turned back. "Meh. He looks like your type of guy. Take a shot at him."

"Claire, I have a _boyfriend_. You do it if you want to so badly."

"No."

"Gosh, you're such a party pooper. Just because that guy looks at you, it's a crime." Emma stated loudly.

"It's not a crime, nor is it a compliment. He's just saying that I'm decent enough to look behind."

"Why look behind us?"

"Because there's this girl with a flower in her hair. She's been looking behind _us_ the entire time."

"Well then." She said haughtily.

Claire chuckled, "Why don't we go spelunking?"

"_Spelunking_?"

"Let us explore the beauty that is Disney!" Claire exclaimed, the rest of the group following her.

Soon enough they found a place with a dance floor. And with Luke being the dancer of the family, they decided to stay there.

"Claire! Dance with me." Luke called, waving her over.

"_Excuse me?_" she said in surprise. He kept waving towards her as her struggle to look away increased. "Okay fine, I'll dance with you."

"Yes!"

"As long as you don't look like an idiot."

"Too late for that." Zuri piped in as she passed by.

"_Zuri_." Luke whined.

"Go dance with the girl!" she waved him off.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

"…Claire?" Luke asked as he looked for said girl. He finally found her at the boardwalk, standing as she looked over the water's edge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I've never seen something so calm." She stated softly.

"It's nothing compared to the beauty from someone I know." he complimented looking at her.

She pushed him. "Shut up."

"It's true." He said softly. As someone passed by with a bouquet of flowers, he took one, giving it to her.

"You know, I've never seen you so… _gentlemanly."_ She said out-of-the-blue as she smelled the plant.

"I can be, when I want to."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's nothing."

"You know, it's been a dream of mine to come here. And to go to Louisiana."

"_Louisiana_?"

"I liked the architecture there. And the liveliness of the people. But, since we're _here_, there's no need for that anymore."

He took her in an embrace again, kissing the top of her head in the process. "I'll go anywhere if I'm with you."

As they pulled away, she looked into his warm brown eyes and saw something she never saw before.

_THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP… THUMP THUMP …THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP…_

The feeling wasn't known to her, but her face started heating up. She turned away, looking at the water again. "We should-we should head back inside."

He held his hand out. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, taking it. "Oh shut up, Goober."

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I did it! I has finished the first installment of the Spring Break chapters! Remember, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Any advice for further chapters can be given, too. Welp, see you on the flip side!**


End file.
